BA119
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick share a stellar quarterfinal encounter. Summary Yazmyne and Nick's Quarterfinal The afternoon of the quarterfinals is had. The first features Nick and Yazmyne. Nick has called on Hitmonchan and Arcanine to perform while and Yazmyne has chosen Butterfree and Starmie. Yazmyne first orders Rapid Spin. Starmie takes off toward Hitmonchan and Arcanine while spinning. Butterfree then strikes Starmie with Psybeam, coating in her rainbow psychic energy and causing it to glow. The opening combination causes Nick to lose points. Nick commands Hitmonchan and Arcanine to retaliate with Thunder Punch and Flare Blitz. Hitmonchan moves first and meets Starmie with Thunder Punch. Their generates bright electrical and rainbow sparks. They initially prove equal, but Hitmonchan ultimately deflects and overpowers Starmie. Arcanine then leaps over Hitmonchan and strikes Starmie with Flare Blitz. Yazmyne loses points to behind Nick. Dante wonders how Hitmonchan overpowered Starmie, and Daniel surmises that it's due to Hitmonchan's Iron Fist ability, which enhances punching moves. Nick continues his aggression and orders Arcanine to use Aerial Ace and Hitmonchan to use Sky Uppercut. Savannah believes Nick is being too forward and surmises that Nick must have a plan. Yazmyne catches on and orders Starmie to use Water Pulse on the ground. Starmie generates an orb of water and smashes it on the ground, which erects a veil of water. Hitmonchan and Arcanine are stunned, and they leap through the waters in confusion. Butterfree swoops down in the other side and strikes them both with Silver Wind. Nick is down to 3/4 of his original score. Considering Butterfree can fly and his cannot, Nick knows not to underestimate him. Arcanine performs Hidden Power. Arcanine generates two rings of light orbs around his body, causing his glistening fur to shine. Yazmyne orders Starmie to steal the spotlight with Cosmic Power. Starmie begins to glow purple and silver as tiny stars surround it. The twin appeals produce bright green and purple lights on opposite sides of the field. The performances are deemed equal. Yazmyne has 3/4 of her original score. Nick notes Hidden Power is actually attack and has Arcanine fires onto Starmie. Starmie takes the attack and the orbs of light bounce off Starmie's body an burst in gentle rainbow pulses that cause Starmie to shine all the more. The emcee notes that Cosmic Power increases Starmie's defenses, allowing it to easily endure Hidden Power and causing Nick's tactic to backfire. He loses points. Hitmonchan uses Agility. He begins to runs across the stage while glowing a bright purple gaining speed. Butterfree fires a Psybeam to stop Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan speeds around the attack and strikes Butterfree with Sky Uppercut. Yazmyne loses points. Hitmonchan is still airborne and begins to descend. Starmie fires on the exposed Punch Pokemon with Water Pulse but Arcanine covers Hitmonchan by destroying the Water Pulse with Flamethrower. Hitmonchan safely lands. Yazmyne loses a few points with a slight lead over Nick. Starmie and Arcanine charge toward each other with Rapid Spin and Aerial Ace. Starmie then suddenly becomes outlined in purple and slips past Arcanine. Butterfree controls Starmie with Confusion. Butterfree turns Starmie around and strikes Arcanine's underbelly and sends him flying back. Arcanine lands safely, but Nick still loses points. Butterfree then collects the airborne Starmie and they soar. Nick his options and doubts his Pokemon could land clean hits due to Butterfree's aerial prowess, but concludes he doesn't need to. Hitmonchan uses Thunder Punch to punch many large balls of electrical energy into the air. The balls burst, releasing electric flashes that blind Butterfree and causing him to stop mid-flight. Dante believes Nick's move is very intelligent. He notes that Butterfree has enhanced vision due to his Compound Eyes ability, so light-based attacks have a larger impact on his vision. Arcanine subsequently attacks the exposed pair with Hidden Power. Starmie dismounts and matches the Hidden Power with Bubble Beam, resulting in bright sparkling mist. Hitmonchan leaps through the mist and bypasses Starmie. He levels to his real target, the disoriented Butterfree and pummels him with Close Combat to even the scores. Less than a minute remains on the clock. Yazmyne orders Bubble Beam and Silver Wind. Starmie fills the arena with bubbles and Butterfree strikes them with Silver Wind, turning them into beautiful silver bubbles that float and dance about the stage. Nick commands Arcanine and Hitmonchan to use Flare Blitz and Thunder Punch. Noxon notes that Nick ordered the same moves at the beginning of the battle. He wonders what his Pokemon will do differently. This time, Hitmonchan mounts Arcanine who runs. Hitmonchan ignites Thunder Punch in his right fist while Arcanine uses Flare Blitz. The two attacks merge and Hitmonchan and Arcanine are enveloped in a flaming red-orange energy while electric energy manifests in front of them in the shape of a javelin. Before the attack can connect, Butterfree releases a Stun Spore, which paralyzes and stops Hitmonchan and Arcanine. Starmie then smashes the ground with Water Pulse, which douses their combination and pushes them back. Before Hitmonchan and Arcanine can recover, the clock runs out and both Coordinators look at the scoreboard past the silver bubbles. The scoreboard shows Yazmyne with the most amount of points by a noticeable lead. Yazmyne is announced as the winner of first quarterfinal match and thus the first to advance to the semifinals of the festival. The crowd cheers in applause. Aftermath In the stands, Noxon expresses that she doesn't know how she felt about the ending of that battle. Daniel asks what he means and Dante agrees with him. Dante explains that the battle was amazing, but it's the way Yazmyne ended the battle that puts him off. Dante states that Yazmyne didn't take on Nick's final attack directly, she simply avoided it. Contest music begins to play loudly and Butterfree and Starmie rush to Yazmyne. Yazmyne thanks her Butterfree and Starmie for a great battle. She sees Hitmonchan and Arcanine shocked by paralysis as they get up and are comforted by Nick, who insists they were excellent. Nick and Yazmyne then shake hands, thanking each other for a fine battle. Upon her victory, Yazmyne is immediately sought after by the interviewers, and she answers their questions. As the stage is cleared for the second quarterfinal, Yazmyne gets Butterfree and Starmie healed. When she does, she runs into Nick who has turned in Hitmonchan and Arcanine especially since they were paralyzed. Yazmyne jests that Starmie's Water Pulse should have washed away the spores. As an awkward silence befalls them, Yazmyne reminds Nick of the time they first battled on the semifinal stage of the Viridian Contest where she and Bulbasaur took some hits but they came back strong while taking on Nick and Scyther head on. Yazmyne says that from start to finish, this battle was much more even, but she admits that in both battles Pokemnon did not have the power to truly stop Nick's final attack; they could only battle around it. Nick says that's part of a contest appeal, but Yazmyne insists it's because Nick is very good and very talented. Yazmyne praises Nick's Pokemon and admits that he Nick is far too strong for her in a straightforward battle. She wonders if he had considered gyms. Nick says he did naturally, saying Hideki tried to push it on him when he first got Hitmonchan as a Tyrogue. However, Nick insists contests are where his heart belongs. Nick jests that since he is so talented, he'll need to find a way to make his last attack connect the next time they battle. Yazmyne promises to be ready for it. After they share another laugh, Nick truly wishes Yazmyne the victory in the semifinals. Remaining Quarterfinals In the second quarterfinal battle, Abiana performs with Arbok and Haunter and she is suffering a losing battle against her opponent's Rhydon and Hitmontop. Abiana has Haunter release Shadow Ball attacks, but Hitmontop deflects them all with Gyro Ball. Arbok burrows into the ground with Dig, but Rhydon forces it out of the ground with Earthquake. Abiana loses a lot of points and even more when Hitmontop knocks out Haunter with Aerial Ace. Arbok remains strong; she paralyzes both her opponents with Glare but narrowly evades Rhydon's Rock Slide that actually covers up all the holes Arbok made with Dig, preventing Arbok from hiding. Arbok tries to hit back the rocks with Dragon Tail, but there are too many and she is trapped. When the clock expires a frustrated Abiana fails to advance to the semifinals. Savannah is in the third semifinal. She features her Dewgong and Nidoqueen against a Kingler and Machoke. Similar to Abiana, Savannah loses her Nidoqueen, but Dewgong remains impressive and sturdy with Aqua Ring as great defense. Dewgong summons a wave with Surf which crashes down on its opponents. Before the waters washa away, Dewgong freezes Kinler and Machoke with Sheer Cold. The ice knocks them out and Savannah breathes a tight sigh of relief as she advances to the semifinals. Following the quarterfinals, The quarter-finalists have their post match interviews. Despite his loss, Nick is cheery in his. Though he confesses to disappointment, he says he performed incredibly well and lost to a quality opponent. Yazmyne shares equal praise about Nick and looks forward to her semifinal. Abiana emerges from hers with her eyes red, as she was crying from a painful loss. Savannah admits to nervousness when she lost her Nidoqueen in the battle but is very thankful her Dewgong won her the battle. Night During dinner, Nick and Noxon say they have paid for an extra night, sharing a room. Everyone comments on the battles so far and comment that Yazmyne and Savannah are the last of the two rivals standing. They could meet in the semifinals or the finals. Yazmyne and Savannah share a mischievous and excited look with the other. Both agree that such a match-up was bound to happen eventually but they agree to just relax for the rest of day. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Nick and advances to the semifinals *Abiana loses her quarterfinal battle and is eliminated from the Grand Festival *Savannah advances to the semifinals Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Noxon *Savannah *Daniel *Abiana *Nurse Joy *Judges *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Hitmonchan (Nick's) *Arcanine (Nick's) *Arbok (Abiana's) *Haunter (Abiana's) *Nidoqueen (Savannah's) *Dewgong (Savannah's) *Hitmontop *Rhydon *Kingler *Machoke Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Kanto Grand Festival